The intent of the proposed research is to examine the developmental influence of strains for consistency on the behavior of children. This examination would be casting the context of proven compliance techniques involving consistency pressures, and has applications for an understanding of the socialization of moral behavior. Two forms of the basic tendency for consistency will be examined closely: Intrapersonal or private consistency, wherein congruence between one's actions occurs because of the desire for internal harmony and interpersonal or public consistency, wherein behavior is driven by the appearance of such congruence (for reasons of social approval or image management). The fundamental questions of the proposed investigation will be, "When, developmentally, and through which processes does consistency with a prior action become an important factor in determining the shape of future action?" In an initial study, we will inquire into children's age-related perceptions that their own behaviors imply subsequent behaviors of a similar sort. Children at three ages (4-5, 7-8, 10-11 years) will be asked to indicate the likelihood of future altruistic action, given that they had performed altruistically in an earlier situation; moreover, in this initial research, age and the similarity between prior and future behaviors will be manipulate. The relation of several proposed mediators (cognitive understanding of traits, perceived norms for consistency, internalized desire for consistency) to predictions will also be examined. Later studies will be focused on the behavioral aspects of consistency, that is, the questions of when and how strains for both intra- and interpersonal consistency influence children to act in a specified manner (e.g., charitably) because they previously have acted in a consonant manner. In these latter two studies, we will also attempt to differentiate and analyze the pressures for behavioral consistency stemming from private and public sources. Susceptibility to popular, consistency-based compliance tactics known to be effective in experimental and natural settings--the-door-in-the-face and the low-ball techniques-- will serve as the major dependent measure in the later studies. Accordingly, the value of the data is expected to be both conceptual and applied.